


Asher

by thedra



Series: Fanmixes [8]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Bitterness, Character Study, Cigarettes, Embedded Audio, Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Français | French, Lost Love, Pining, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedra/pseuds/thedra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a playlist for Jean-Claude's goldfinch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asher

  1. **Ruin** / The Pierces
  2. **Back to the Start** / Lily Allen
  3. **Je T'ai Dans La Peau** / Patricia Kaas
  4. **Painted On My Heart** / The Cult
  5. **Julia** / Archimède 
  6. **Up In Flames** / She Wants Revenge
  7. **Goodbye My Lover** / James Blunt
  8. **Who Will Love Me Now?** / PJ Harvey  & Tori Amos
  9. **Elgar/Something Inside** / Jonathan Rhys Meyers
  10. **La Vie Est Ailleurs** / Couer De Pirate
  11. **These Things** /She Wants Revenge
  12. **Battle Scars** / Guy Sebastian feat. Lupe Fiasco
  13. **Nicotine** / Panic! at the Disco
  14. **Tristesse** / Tino Rossi
  15. **I'm A Mess** / Ed Sheeran
  16. **Jeune et jolie** / Philippe Rombi
  17. **Ces petits riens** / Stacey Kent
  18. **Thanks for the Memories** / Fall Out Boy
  19. **J'aime l'amour à trois** / Stereo Total 
  20. **Love Song** (The Cure) / Tori Amos
  21. **Carnival of Rust** / Poets of the Fall
  22. **Jeune et con** / Saez
  23. **Irrelevant** / Lauren Aquilina
  24. **Alien** / Arco
  25. **C'est La Vie** / Coralie Clément
  26. **Dark Paradise** / Lana Del Rey
  27. **Cigarette Smoke** / Arctic Monkeys
  28. **Comme un boomerang** / Etienne Daho et Dany
  29. **For We are the Kings of the Boudoir** / The Magnetic Fields
  30. **Stop The World I Want To Get Off With You** / Arctic Monkeys



[Listen](http://8tracks.com/withershins4/asher)


End file.
